


Nextㅡ

by Choseong



Category: SF9
Genre: Dawon Or Inseong, Inseong - Freeform, Inseong regrets terribly, Jaeseong, Jaeyoon - Freeform, M/M, Youngbin - Freeform, Youngbin blackmailed Inseong, Youngbin is a rich business owner, Youngseong, poor Inseong is a catched fish, smut?, youngbin finds a new interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: Jaeyoon and Inseong has a fight then he meets Youngbin at a bar and terribly regrets it.





	1. Youngbin

**Author's Note:**

> [Status: Chapter modifications 4.12.18]

“What are you talking about?” Inseong snapped.

He normally wouldn’t raise his voice but the way Jaeyoon was yelling at him now it couldn’t help it. Jaeyoon has always been complaining how Inseong doesn’t put enough time into him. Inseong got angry, it wasn’t his fault, he tried to put a lot of effort into Jaeyoon but he was always so busy so it would seem that he is super distance but he actually wasn’t.

Flashforward, he was at a bar now, still angry at Jaeyoon, he couldn’t stand being at home with him even though today is his only day off. They were supposed to go on a date but here Inseong is downing his 4th cup. A guy sat down next to him and he nodded acknowledging his existence at least. He was about to drink his 5th cup when he stopped him and place it down.

“You should slow down..” he told him concernly. “Rough night with girlfriend?”

Inseong’s head felt a little too hazy, he ended up doing a full body scan for appearance wise he was a relatively hot guy. _Hold_ _on_ _Inseong_ , _not_ _everyone_ _that_ _talks_ _to_ _you_ _is_ _interested_ , he thought.

He looked back at his cup With a new found interest, “Sure... if she were a he.” He looked back down sadly remembering his fight with Jaeyoon.

Youngbin smiled, in the beginning he only was concern for the guy he noticed him walk in a few hours ago then started buying lots of drinks. He thought he was really hot but didn’t want to take a push now.. it was given to him.

“If you want.. I could help you relax a bit and destress..” Youngbin gave a really nice caring smile.

He knew that in Inseong expression he was really considering it but he was still hesitant. Inseong pursed his lips _no say no! You still love Jaeyoon!_

“Sure..” Inseong stared at him as he distantly agreed.

He let Youngbin bring him to a hotel. He should stop and go back home already! It lingered in his mind that he needed to see someone but right now all he could focus on was the guy in front of him. They walked into the hotel and the receptionist greeted them.

“Welcome Youngbin, room for two?”  
“Yes.” He looked at Inseong and saw his puzzled face. “What is it?” He asked.

“This is the first time I’ve heard of your name.” He said.

Youngbin chuckled, “Ah, yes I don’t even know your name. I guess you know mines now, Youngbin.”

“Inseong.” He simply answered.

Youngbin hummed he lead Inseong to the elevator after the notice. “So what has gotten you so riled up that you have to leave your boyfriend.” He asked as he leaned super close to him it made Inseong lean onto the elevator.

Inseong swallowed, “He said... I couldn’t make enough time for him.” Inseong stared back lingering.

Youngbin almost wanted to shiver from Inseong’s gaze was to strong. He opened the door to a huge room even before the door closed he had Inseong trapped in a wall.

Youngbin felt his body gingerly, “Really?” He whispered. “I find that hard to believe.”

Youngbin closed the distance around them and kissed him he felt that Inseong was still hesitant but it didn’t stop him. In fact it made him want Inseong to trust him completely. They continued to just make out and Youngbin took off his Inseong’s jacket then shirt. Youngbin also took off his clothes before pushing Inseong down on the bed.

Inseong moaned as Youngbin lightly touched his chest. It sent a thrill of joy down Youngbin’s back. As he took off Inseong’s pants Inseong wanted to said _wait_ but it ended up with him enjoying the expression Youngbin made on how he would slightly touch him at places. Youngbin stared at Inseong half harden length as he firmly took a hold of him Inseong’s breath hitched.

He couldn’t help but to pant as Youngbin stroked them together in time. Inseong was going crazy as he felt Youngbin’s also rub with his.

“Young...bin..” Inseong moaned.

Inseong’s thought process came back straight the next day he had no idea where he was. He felt super guilty waking up to a unfamiliar place. He looked next to him and saw Youngbin sleeping next to him and all the memories came crashing back. _What have he done?_ Feeling super guilty as he sat up, Youngbin caught him before he could move and further.  
“Leaving?” He mumbled.

“IㅡI am so sorry Youngbin but I can’t be here I’m so sorry for last night, I was drunkㅡ” Inseong lamely tried to blame himself.

Youngbin slipped a piece of paper in his pocket. “Call me next week.”

Inseong’s mind went crazy he couldn’t do this to Jaeyoon. “What if I don’t want to.”

Youngbin gave him a lazy smile and turned over to grab his phone. “Then, a certain video maybe sent to your boyfriend what’s his name? Jaeyoon?” Inseong watched in horror as he saw the events of last night in the video.

“You filmed us?” He whispered.  
“Never know when it will come in handy!” Youngbin smiled.

Inseong felt so betrayed he knew he fucked up big time this time and now he truly regret it. He put back on his clothes and walked out paying no attention to the receptionist who stared at him knowingly. He saw he had 50 missed called from Jaeyoon and 35 missed called from Dawon.

He choose to call one.

“Oh my god Inseong, where the hell are you? Jaeyoon’s worried sick!” Dawon scolded him.

“Sorry.. Dawon, can you pick me up?”

Inseong wanted for 10 mins in the morning cold until he saw Dawon’s car and hopped in. “So can you tell me why you all the way across the city in a next to a fancy ass hotel in which I know you cannot afford? And why do you look so tired? _Oh. My. God._ ” Inseong shushed him placing his finger on his lips.

“No questions asked,“ Inseong pleaded, “So, I heard you wanted a new phone?”

Dawon sighed Inseong was in such deep shit. He handed him his cologne in which Inseong accepted gratefully.

Jaeyoon crushed Inseong into a hug the moment he came home then gave him a slap across the face. “Where were you?!” Jaeyoon yelled. “Do you know how worried I was you didn’t even pick up my calls! I’m so sorry.” Jaeyoon ended up crying and Inseong followed and pulled him into a hug.

He gave him a kiss, “I’m so sorry.” Inseong sniffled.

“Why do you smell like Dawon?” Jaeyoon asked puzzled, he panicked.

_“Just tell him you were with me I’ll cover your dumbass.” Dawon told him after spraying his cologne over Inseong._

_“Thanks..”_  

“I went to Dawon’s place after.. and crashed at his place.” Inseong told him. He gave Jaeyoon a kiss and headed to the bathroom. “Sorry for missing your calls baby, but I’m tired still so I’ll go take a shower.” Jaeyoon let Inseong go.

He noticed a new number on his phone: ‘I’ll pick you up after work in 2 days. You can tell your boyfriend your working late. You can’t lie to me cuz I know your full schedule Inseong.’

Inseong buried his head in his hands why was he such a dumbass?

“Why are you doing this.” Youngbin’s receptionist asked, they were in his office and he handed him files of this morning.

Youngbin tapped his phone on his chin and smiled. He hasn’t had any fun in a while so why not?

“Don’t worry about it Rowoon, I got it under control.”

Rowoon sighed, “What if it becomes like last time?”

“I’ll make sure it won’t.” Youngbin place a extra load of work onto Rowoon and he almost dropped them because of the load.


	2. Inseong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngbin meet Inseong again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should Inseog stay with.. ?Youngbin or Jaeyoon?
> 
> Status: [chapter modifications 7.17.18]

Inseong unwillingly walks over to Youngbin’s car he griminess when he sees a black van pull up. He opens the middle car door to find Youngbin in it he sighed as he got in.

He saw Youngbin with two glasses in front of him he was pouring wine in the glasses. Inseong pursed his lips and sat at the seat across from him.

“So how did my new best friend Jaeyoon take it when you told him you had to go home late.” Youngbin asked Inseong a little smudged as he handed him the glass.

“He was.. furious.” Inseong accepted the glass while Youngbin chuckled.

Inseong took a sip of his wine he looked around in Youngbin’s car it had all black interior he looked over to the driver seat and noticed someone familiar.

“I’d like you to meet my assistant, Rowoon. Rowoon, start the car.” Rowoon nodded at Inseong through his mirror then he started the car.

Inseong should be at home with Jaeyoon but here he is with Youngbin. He stared longingly at his wine that he wanted to get drunk off of. With a little research he found out that Youngbin was a very dangerous man. Whatever he wanted he was able to get it no matter what happen. Youngbin was the CEO of Sensations an ads business firm. He was a remarkable man able to sell products no matter what it was. Inseong had to be impressed about that but now,all he wanted to do was jump out of his car.

“Aren’t you going to ask where are going?” Youngbin’s question made Inseong look at him.

Inseong frowned, “Even if I did you wouldn’t tell me wouldn’t you? Youngbin?” Inseong taunted him.

This push and pull kind of excited Youngbin. He wanted to be hated but he also wanted Inseong to like him. His expression became unreadable. Youngbin could have just let that night go by but something about Inseong made him want make him to stay no matter the circumstance... even if Inseong hated his guts.

Rowoon pulled up in front of a fancy restaurant Inseong didn’t question it when Rowoon led them inside to a reserved table. He lazily check the time on his phone and saw many messages from Jaeyoon. Maybe he will ask Dawon after all.. how to get him out of this mess.

“So what do you want to eat?” Youngbin casually asked him.

Inseong eyed him he didn’t get why he would bring him to a restaurant.

“Why are we are?” Inseong finally questioned, he just kinda wanted to fuck then jump but Youngbin was make that hard.

“Tooㅡ get, dinner?” Youngbin raised his eyebrows in question. “You know I am a very reasonable man, don’t want my partner to starve.” Youngbin motioned Rowoon to get the waiter.

“Ok...”

Inseong learned that Youngbin had a side to him that he found was likeable. It was when they got dessert and normally their attendants were to only to watch but Youngbin force feed Rowoon some food. Rowoon strongly disagreed to it but so did Youngbin.

“Youngbin, you know I cannot eat it!” Rowoon tried to push Youngbin’s hand away trying to not cause a scene, Inseong smiled.

“No, you will have some!”

“Fine! Then give me one good reason why!” Rowoon silently snapped back at him.

“Because I’m your boss and I said so!” That sold Rowoon and he sadly opened his mouth causing, Inseong to laugh at them.

Youngbin and Rowoon looked over at Inseong who covered his mouth in attempt to smother his laughter. “Sorry... you guys are just kinda cute..”

Rowoon straightens his jacket and Youngbin looks away covering his face.

“You think... I’m cute?” He asked shyly, using his fork to pick at the dessert.

Inseong weirdly felt his heart beat faster he brushed it off and they continued their night. Things had to get a little steamy in the back seat of his car though. Youngbin waited for Inseong to take off his clothes. He was supposed to hate this just this morning he hated Youngbin’s guts but he wondered why today he kind of enjoyed his company.

He wanted to take his time and savor the kind moment they had right now while Rowoon drove them to Youngbin’s place. Youngbin breathes slightly as Inseong trailed his hand slowly across his chest.

“Can you hurry up?” Youngbin snaps at him.

Inseong smiles, “I want to enjoy this so let me, hmm?”

Youngbin wouldn’t be fooling anyone if he said his heart was caught in the moment. Inseong looked so genuinely caring for a second Youngbin he was jealous that he couldn’t be his.

Youngbin forcefully pulled Inseong into a kiss, he obliged and let their tongues roll together. Youngbin drew a hot breath as Inseong slowly took off his shirt. He felt that he was going to die of the mixed emotions running through him. He immediately felt shy when Inseong felt his nipples and ran his hand slowly down his chest. He wanted Inseong to be closer to him and wanted to feel him more. He felt his skin touch the cold black exterior of the car which made him twitch. Youngbin unvoluntarily moaned while waiting for Inseong to do something he chuckled.

“You were so bold last time.. what happened now, Hmm?” Youngbin whimpered.

He didn’t know why today he felt so shy and wanted to hurt him for it. Frustrated all, he wanted Inseong to do was to hurry up.

”If you don’t fuck me right now, i’ll do it myself!” Youngbin snapped at him.

”So.. if I do hurry up then it would only leave you to win right?” Inseong ghostly touched his lips across his face.

Youngbin opened his mouth to speak but Inseong already got up and put back on his clothes. He was frustrated that Inseong would just leave dry like that. As sexually frustrated he was with himself he wouldn’t let Youngbin win. He successfully got Rowoon to stop the car for him to get the fuck out. He needed to talk to Dawon after all about this situation. Let left quickly without a word to Youngbin. 

“Do you know what time it is?” Dawon groaned sleepy. 

“Sorry.. could you pick me up again?” 


	3. Dawon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inseong finally escapes hell.. for a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and reading this is my first real plot story lol I’ll TRY to make it more interesting with that being said look out for my random chapter updates!
> 
> Chapter Status: addition and check 2.24.19.

Dawon was legit tired but Inseong called his ass at 1 AM to pick him up at the same place he picked him up last time and if that didn’t put to together he minus well fuck himself. He saw Inseong on the side walk looking like a loner he sighed then rolled down his window.

“Get in dumbass!” Dawon yelled at him.

Inseong looked relived to see him, he open his car door and sat inside. He pulled the seatbelt over him and sighed and Dawon started driving.

“So.. you wanna tell me what you been up to?” Dawon asked while looking at the road.

“Yeah..” Inseong breathed, “But first.. stop the car.” Inseong said it with so much formality it caused Dawon to jerk the car as he stopped it suddenly to the side of the street after only going on street up.

Dawon was going to ask what’s wrong when Inseong unlocked his seatbelt and crushed Dawon into a kiss that surprised him. Dawon was clearly surprised he didn’t expect Inseong to kiss him his stomach did a turn of butterflies. It didn’t seem like Dawon could pry off Inseong because the harder he tried the closer Inseong pushed him.

Dawon moaned as Inseong slipped a hand into his shirt. His head was spinning because of all the emotions going through his mind. His heart squeezed in fear because he has a tiny crush on Inseong and this didn’t help it at all. Inseong stuck his tongue into Dawon’s mouth causing him to open his mouth wider while giving out short breaths. _What_ _was_ _he_ _doing_? He has Jaeyoon! Dawon came back to his senses and forcefully pushed off Inseong making him hit the back of his head on the window he groaned in pain.

“What are you doing?” Dawon sneered. “You want to cause _another_ problem?!”

“Sorry...” Inseong apologizes he fixed his clothes and looked out the widow a bit dazed. “So.. about my problem.”

Dawon was downright mad why did Inseong had to go out drinking that night? He wished Inseong didn’t go to a bar everytime they had a problem. He rubbed his temples in anger.

“So you picked up some random guy that happens to be a rich guy who is blackmailing you to have sex with him?” Dawon sighed.

“What’s his name?”

“I only know him as Youngbin...” Inseong struggled to say.

Dawon’s heart almost stopped.

He and Youngbin has a dark history he knew exactly what kind of guy he was. Dawon gripped his steering wheel. He once also met Youngbin at a bar and it was the worst decision in his life.

”You need to stop this right now.” Dawon grabbed Inseong’s shoulder. 

Inseong sighed, “I know..” 

“ _No_ , you don’t.” Dawon glared at Inseong, he started the car again. “Youngbin will do everything to fuck with you, I’m serious. I’m telling you as a friend to stop talking with him.” 

Dawon missed the turn to their apartment, Inseong frowned. “where are you going?” 

“To get you a new phone, you need to change you number and block his.” 

“Is that really necessary?” Inseong peered over his shoulder inattentive. “For Youngbin? No. It’s not enough.”

”You need to stop picking up random guys when things go bad with you and Jaeyoon, Inseong. I hope this would teach you a lesson.” Inseong scoffed but hid his head on the side of the car.

 _You also need to stop playing with me,_ he thought.

 


End file.
